1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a gate-all-around (GAA) type semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
As an integration degree of semiconductor devices has increased, a size of a region for forming unit cells, e.g., a size of an active region has been reduced, and thus a channel length of a metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) transistor formed in the active region has been reduced. If the channel length of the MOS transistor is reduced, a short channel effect, e.g., an effect of a source/drain region on an electric field of a channel region, may be increased and a channel driving capability of a gate electrode may be deteriorated. Additionally, the source/drain region and the gate electrode may be closely disposed to each other so that a high electric field may be generated between the source/drain region and the gate electrode, and a gate induced drain leakage (GIDL) may be increased. Furthermore, a gate leakage current, e.g., a current flowing through the source/drain region due to the gate electrode, may be increased.
In order to solve the above problems, a gate-all-around (GM) type MOS transistor, in which a channel region is surrounded by a gate electrode, has been developed. The GM type MOS transistor may have a reduced short channel effect, because the channel region may be surrounded by the gate electrode so that an effect of the source/drain region on an electric field of the channel region may be reduced. However, as the gate electrode makes contact with the source/drain region at a broad area, solving the above problems of the high GIDL and the high gate leakage current may not be easy.